plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Locked and Loaded
with pre-selected plants]] Locked and Loaded is a Brain Buster in Plants vs. Zombies 2 where the player has to use the pre-selected plants given to them to defeat the zombies. Before the 1.7 update, it was unlocked with four keys in Ancient Egypt and Pirate Seas, and five keys in Wild West. The player will get a star after completing a level without losing any lawn mowers, though that was not a requirement after beating the level. After the 1.7 update, Locked and Loaded levels are placed like other level on the revised map, but have the requirements regardless of the number of times played. In addition, they are no longer referred to as "Locked and Loaded"; instead, they are named like other levels, and each world had a Locked and Loaded level removed. In the 1.9 update, the game removed the requirement on all levels with objectives to not lose any lawn mowers, including Locked and Loaded levels. Levels The Roman numerals are the level numbers before the 1.7 update for Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, and Wild West, but is used for disambiguation purposes for the remaining worlds. The parentheses show where the level is located after the 1.7 update, or if the level is removed in the update altogether. Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Wild West Far Future Dark Ages Big Wave Beach Frostbite Caves Lost City Neon Mixtape Tour Trivia *Sometimes, the selection of plants may include a plant that the player has not yet unlocked. One example is the Magnifying Grass in Far Future - Day 17. This is often the case of worlds after Far Future, where most Locked and Loaded levels features premium plants. *Ancient Egypt - Day 21 introduces the first three lobbed-shot plants. *The first level of the first three worlds' Locked and Loaded levels feature the plant unlocked with it (Twin Sunflower, Cherry Bomb, and Winter Melon). *Pirate Seas - Day 18, Frostbite Caves - Day 14, Lost City - Day 8, and Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 9 are the only Locked and Loaded levels without selected sun-producing plants. However, Frostbite Caves - Day 14 and Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 9 have pre-placed Sunflowers, while Lost City - Day 8 has Gold Tiles which produce sun. *In Locked and Loaded, Last Stand, and Cannons Away, there is a bug that the screen will spawn a random zombie. They include Zombie, Seagull Zombie, and Pharaoh Zombie (with a broken sarcophagus). This happens to a small amount of users. *Lost City - Day 8 is the first Locked and Loaded level to have an extra objective (not letting zombies trample the flowers). *Lost City - Day 14 and Lost City - Day 21 are the only Locked and Loaded levels to give three plants, the least so far. *Kung-Fu World - Day 23 is a combination of this and Last Stand. *Dark Ages - Night 8, Dark Ages - Night 18, Big Wave Beach - Day 14, Big Wave Beach - Day 31, Frostbite Caves - Day 14, Frostbite Caves - Day 29, Lost City - Day 14, Lost City - Day 21, Lost City - Day 31, Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 14 and Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 31 are the only Locked and Loaded levels that give the player a premium plant (in this case, Hypno-shroom, Pea-nut, Chomper, Homing Thistle, Hurrikale, Fire Peashooter, Lava Guava, Toadstool, Cactus and Electric Blueberry repectively). *Lost City and Neon Mixtape Tour have the most Locked and Loaded levels of any world so far, with four. All other worlds have two. **That does not counting the Trap Tiles Brain Busters which are also have pre-selected plants. *Lost City - Day 8 is the only Lost City locked and loaded level not to include a premium plant if you don't count the Trap Tile levels. Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Locked and Loaded (Chinese version)